


Neverwas

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Episode Related, Episode: s05e09 Tracker, F/M, Implied Relationships, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What cannot be said will be wept. – <i>Sappho</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverwas

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2014 SGA ReverseBang

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/neevebrody/11550022/634883/634883_600.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keeping Track](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716626) by [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan)




End file.
